Capitán
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Seido acaba de perder su posibilidad de ir a los Nacionales. Los mayores terminan con su temporada de béisbol de preparatoria. Debe formarse un nuevo equipo que esté a la altura de cobrar venganza por esta derrota. [Yaoi] [Miyuki x Sawamura]


Hola a todos, muchas gracias por pasar y darle una oportunidad a esto! (:

Esto está basado en el capítulo 64 de la primera temporada. Seido perdió contra Inashiro y los de tercero ya no están u.u

Gracias por leer!

 **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de Yuuji Terajima.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había pasado muy poco desde la derrota más dolorosa de Seido. Los de tercero ya no estaban. Del resto, la mayoría seguía intentando superarla. El ambiente seguía siendo pesado y tenso, y había un sabor amargo en general.

Pero había unos pocos que habían decidido acelerar las cosas y preocuparse por mejorar.

Era doloroso. Era frustrante. Estuvieron tan cerca de derrotar a Inashiro. Pero no tenían tiempo de sentarse a llorar. No más. No de nuevo.

Miyuki fue el primero. A la mañana siguiente del partido ya se encontraba revisando el video que había capturado la derrota. Estaba decidido a corregir los errores, y sentía una temprana sed de venganza (además de la rabia y la frustración).

Al día siguiente, Sawamura había decidido dar el mismo paso. Incitado por la determinación de Furuya y su propia debilidad.

Al fin y al cabo eran el mismo tipo de persona.

Ambos se encontraban reviviendo la novena entrada de aquel fatídico encuentro. Uno frente al otro, a cada lado de una de las mesas del comedor. Sawamura mantenía los dientes y puños apretados.

‒Justo ahí, en la novena entrada. ‒habló el cátcher. ‒Debí haberlo notado y haber pedido un tiempo muerto. Después de cada out tu rostro se vuelve más tenso. ‒ A pesar de que hablaba con neutralidad se sentía bastante mal con eso. Era un detalle _muy_ importante; había fallado como cátcher. ‒En retrospectiva, no teníamos corredores y sólo necesitábamos un out más. Si bien lo golpeaste en la cabeza, perdimos demasiado la calma por haber dejado pasar a un corredor. ‒ _"Lo siento"._

Sawamura escuchaba con atención, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. Verse perdiendo era duro. Recordar la presión y el _miedo_ que sintió en esos momentos, también. Se sentía frustrado y débil.

‒ _"Me sorprende que quisiera verlo tan pronto"_ _‒_ pensó el mayor. ‒ _"Creí que le tomaría más tiempo. Debe querer esforzarse por seguir adelante. No hay duda de que es el más fuerte del equipo."_ _‒_ Le veía de reojo, sin perderse ni un detalle de su expresión. Había algo en Sawamura que le atraía, lo supo desde el primer día que se encontraron. Quizá su ansia de victoria, o su perseverancia eterna. Quizá sólo era su estupidez o el hecho de que era un libro abierto en cuanto sus emociones. Como fuere, tenía lo necesario para impulsarse hacia adelante, aún con todo en su contra. Eso debía ser.

Volvió la vista a la pantalla, que mostraba el momento en que Inashiro había anotado la carrera ganadora. Recordó los encuentros con los que lo habían invitado a formar parte de su equipo y sonrió con malicia. ‒ _"Vuelvan en mejor forma que nunca. Mientras más difícil sea el objetivo, mejor"._

Era un masoquista.

‒Nos faltó capacidad. ‒ dijo Sawamura, con la vista gacha. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a verse, los cubría su cabello. ‒Sobre todo a mí. ‒murmuró.

‒ _"Es lo mismo que pensé yo"_ _‒_ se dijo mentalmente, sorprendido. El de primero seguía con los dientes apretados, sintiéndose impotente.

‒¿…cómo voy a llegar a ser la estrella de esta forma? ‒ se dijo en un susurro, olvidando que no estaba solo.

La grabación había terminado, y la pantalla se había ido a negro, quedando el comedor en silencio.

En cierta forma, Sawamura le recordaba a él mismo.

‒" _No creo que sea el momento aún…pero sé que vas a terminar con el dorsal N°1 antes de que te gradúes. Estoy seguro. Esto sólo te hará más fuerte, Sawamura."_

Sentía que en cualquier momento volverían a escaparse las lágrimas de impotencia. ‒ _"Quiero mejorar….¡de verdad quiero mejorar!_ ".‒pensó el pitcher.

‒Oye‒ Llevó una de sus manos hasta las del menor, que permanecían empuñadas al punto de enrojecer en ciertas zonas. Éstas se relajaron inmediatamente al sentir el contacto con las del mayor. Reaccionó levantando el rostro sorprendido. ‒Sólo no te rindas. ‒dijo serio, viéndole a los ojos. Ambos orbes almendrados se encontraron.

‒Estoy asustado. ‒confesó. ‒Y soy débil. ‒ volvió la vista abajo, rehuyéndole.

‒No lo eres.‒ animó sin despegarle la vista, afianzando más el agarre entre sus menor volvió a verle, inseguro.‒Lo serás si te rindes.

Sawamura levantó su rostro para observarlo. ¡Cuán intensa era esa mirada! Se estremeció, pero le vio decidido. ‒Quiero mejorar. ‒ afirmó con convicción, llevando la mano libre sobre la del cátcher (sin ser consciente de ello), quien entreabrió levemente sus labios al notarlo, llevando su vista al agarre por un momento.

‒ _"…esto es vergonzoso"_. _‒_ pensó apenado, sin darle mayor importancia.

‒De verdad quiero mejorar…‒repitió‒, aún hay muchas cosas que no comprendo‒ continuó, inclinándose más hacia su interlocutor‒, no podré mejorar si no lo hago. Quiero esforzarme, pero ¿qué tal si no es suficiente? Los de tercero ya se han ido….¿cómo…?

‒Detente. ‒ dijo calmado, sonriendo levemente. ‒Ve un paso a la vez. Vamos a esforzarnos y a vengarnos por esto.‒ terminó diciendo con una sonrisa perversa. Recibió la misma sonrisa cómplice del pitcher.

‒¡Sí!

Aún había mucho que superar. Aún había muchas dudas, inseguridades y falencias que cubrir. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer sino esforzarse? Sawamura no estaba convencido del todo…pero sí sabía que debía enfrentar esto si quería superarlo. Había mucho trabajo qué hacer.

‒¡Hey! ¿Por qué no se besan? Par de idiotas.

‒¡K-K-Kuramochi-senpai! ‒gritó con fuerza, deshaciendo el agarre y poniéndose de pie, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar.

Miyuki sólo lanzó una carcajada evitando mirar a su compañero.

‒Justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más retorcido

‒¡No es lo que parece! ‒ volvió a gritar el de primero.

‒Gracias ~

‒¡No es un cumplido!‒ gritó exasperado. Suspiró resignado antes de volver a hablar.‒El entrenador quiere hablar contigo. Ve a verlo.

‒¿Conmigo? ‒ preguntó con inocencia. El peliverde asintió.

Se puso de pie.

‒Miyuki. ‒llamó el castaño. ‒¿Puedo verlo una vez más? ‒ preguntó serio, refiriéndose al partido. El aludido sonrió.

‒¿Estás seguro?

‒Sí.

‒Por mí está bien. ‒respondió antes de salir de ahí. ‒ _"Tiene más agallas de las que creí. Increíble. Sólo está en primer año."_ _‒_ pensó.

.

Había pasado poco más de una hora. No quiso ver el partido por completo, sólo se concentró en las entradas donde había metido la pata. Qué frustrante; seguía siendo doloroso.

Estaba muy oscuro, era muy tarde. Todos los demás seguro estarían dormidos, aprovechando su último "día de descanso" antes de volver al entrenamiento. Él necesitaba despejar su mente, así que fue a correr.

Recuperarse de esta derrota no iba a ser fácil. Aún no sabía cuáles serían las secuelas que quedarían plasmadas en él, pero ya tenía claro lo mucho que tendría que esforzarse. La palabra "venganza" se oía una y otra vez en su mente. Recordaba a sus compañeros de tercer año, que ya no tendrían oportunidad de saldar cuentas, las lágrimas que derramaron dentro y fuera del campo...

Aumentó la velocidad mientras gritaba. Quizás no sería tarde para ir por un par de neumáticos.

‒¡Sawamura!

Se detuvo, buscando a quien lo había llamado.

‒¿No crees que es muy tarde para esto?

‒Aún no puedo ir a dormir.

‒Ve ahora, es muy tarde. Mañana comenzaremos a entrenar. ¿No quieres quedarte dormido, o sí? ‒bromeó mientras el castaño se acercaba.

‒¡Eres el último del que quiero escuchar eso! ‒gritó exasperado mientras el de lentes reía. ‒Y además ¿qué haces tú aquí? También deberías ir a la cama. ‒alegó con un puchero.

‒¿Yo? Te estaba buscando.

‒¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Llevó su diestra hasta la nuca desviando el rostro. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un pequeño banco, siendo seguido por Sawamura, que se sentó a su lado. ‒Verás…ah, cómo debería decir esto. ‒ dijo aún con la diestra sobre su nuca. Dejó caer ambos antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, apoyándose en ellas e inclinándose. El menor esperaba con paciencia, sentía curiosidad. ‒Soy el nuevo Capitán del equipo. ‒murmuró, sin estar muy seguro.

‒¡Woo, ¿En serio?! ‒dijo en voz muy alta. El mayor asintió. ‒¡Eso es genial! Debes esforzarte para hacerlo tan bien como el Joven-líder. ‒dijo, refiriéndose al ex Capitán. ‒¿Qué ocurre? ‒preguntó luego de una pausa. ‒No te ves nada emocionado…

‒No lo estoy. ‒respondió alzando la vista al cielo. ‒Creo que soy la peor opción para esto. No comprendo en qué pensaba el Entrenador.

‒¿A qué te refieres?

‒…mi personalidad no la mejor del mundo, después de todo.‒dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo.‒No tengo el carisma o la capacidad de estar a cargo de todo el equipo.

‒¿De qué estás hablando? Sí, sí, eres una persona horrible, egoísta, altanera, mezquina…

‒Oye…‒alegó, volteando levemente.

‒…pero también eres un buen jugador. Y al final, eso es lo que más importa ¿no? ‒Sawamura hablaba entusiasmado, realmente creía en sus palabras. Eso le hizo sonreír genuinamente.

Volvió la vista al cielo, y cerró los ojos. ‒Estoy asustado. ‒confesó. ‒No soy…tan fuerte para cargar con esto.

En un impulso, Sawamura buscó una de las manos del mayor, y la tomó entre las suyas, haciendo que el otro volteara bruscamente a verle ‒¡Sí lo eres! ‒animó, con la mirada fija en él. ‒¡Qué es esto! El Miyuki Kazuya que conozco no perdería su tiempo sintiendo lástima por sí mismo. ‒afianzó el agarre antes de continuar. ‒Sí, eres una persona despreciable en muchos sentidos, pero eso no significa que no puedas ser un buen Capitán. ¡El mejor que haya tenido este equipo! ‒exclamó sonriendo abiertamente.

Después de una breve pausa el de lentes se echó a reír. Llevó su mano libre hasta la cabeza del castaño y revolvió toscamente su cabello. ‒¡Eres el mejor! ‒ dijo mientras reía. El otro se quejaba débilmente, sin soltar sus manos.

‒¡Basta! ‒ murmuró. Entonces, Miyuki llevó esa mano sobre las del pitcher, que tenían atrapada su otra mano. Sin notarlo, las acarició suavemente con el pulgar, lo que hizo que el pulso del menor se disparara a mil por hora.

‒Gracias. ‒dijo sincero, contemplándolo embelesado. El otro se ruborizó por completo y tartamudeó algo incomprensible. Miyuki volvió a reír. ‒ _"…ni siquiera yo sé qué tan retorcido puedo llegar a ser"._ _‒_ pensó antes de halar levemente las manos del menor y acercársele con lentitud. Sawamura estaba pasmado, por lo que no puso resistencia cuando los labios del mayor se unieron a los suyos, en un roce suave, tierno y delicado, cuya presión fue tan ligera que de no ser por las descargas eléctricas que sintió de pies a cabeza, no habría estado seguro de que aquel contacto se hubiera llegado a consolidar.

‒¡…q-q-qué se supone que significa eso! ‒gritó sin moverse ni un milímetro, con el rostro enrojecido y la respiración entrecortada. Veía directamente a los ojos del mayor con la duda plasmada en los propios.

‒No estoy seguro. ‒respondió sonriendo

‒¡Cómo que no estás seguro! ‒gritó de nuevo.

‒ _"... y o haría otra vez."‒_ pensó. Pero era tarde. Era suficiente por hoy. Lo soltó y se puso de pie. ‒Ya es tarde, vámonos. ‒dijo neutral, como si nada hubiera pasado.

‒¡Oye! ‒gritó, pero el otro ya había empezado a caminar. ‒ _"Ah, no. ¡Eso no!"_ _‒_ Y por mero impulso lo tomó por una de sus muñecas y le hizo voltear, hasta quedar frente a él en un movimiento brusco.

‒¿Pero qué…?-

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Sawamura había hecho lo mismo que él. Sí, lo estaba besando. De modo más torpe…pero lo estaba besando al fin y al cabo. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tenía que empinarse un poco para lograrlo. Y esta vez fue el cátcher quien no pudo hacer más que estremecerse por completo.

Para cuando Sawamura se separó de él le veía sonrojado, con una mirada desafiante.

‒Me encanta tu actitud. ‒dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa.

Y esta vez, el contacto fue por parte de ambos. Unieron sus labios, rozándolos suavemente al principio, entreabriendo sus bocas poco a poco, hasta consolidarlo por completo: Miyuki tenía su diestra en la nuca del menor, mientras que su mano izquierda se aferraba a su cintura, envolviéndola y acercándolo hacía sí, mientras que Sawamura había llevado ambas manos hasta las mejillas del mayor; suspiraba y soltaba leves quejidos cada vez que sentía la lengua del cátcher buscando la suya.

 _"¿Qué es esto? Nunca había sentido algo así…"_

 _"…qué más da"_

Era parte de lo que ambos pensaban.

.

Al día siguiente, todo el equipo estaba reunido. Antes de comenzar la práctica harían el anuncio oficial sobre el nuevo Capitán. Y ahí estaba él, frente a todo el equipo.

 _._

 _‒Te estaré apoyando cuando hagan el anuncio._

 _‒Por favor, no grites nada estúpido._

 _‒¡Pero es la mejor forma de darte confianza y motivación!_

 _‒Por favor, no lo hagas._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá!**

Espero que no haya resultado muy latoso de leer, ni que alguno haya quedado muy OoC. [no sé porqué insisto en escribir de ellos si son tan...complicados ._.]  
Cualquier crítica, opinión, comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido!  
GRACIAS


End file.
